


Follow

by imitation_red



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Beta Isaac, Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e07 Currents, Self Harm, blood cw, canon character death, currents, self injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imitation_red/pseuds/imitation_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag for Currents. Scott takes Isaac home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE note the self-harm trigger warning!! Wrote this after Currents aired and forgot about it in my pain. 'pologies. will write Boyd/Erica/Isaac/Scott smut to make up for this

Scott takes Isaac home.

Over the roar of the motorcycle, they can’t speak, but Scott can feel the shudders that rack Isaac’s frame. Can feel the moment Isaac presses his face into his shoulder, mouth open, like he’s smothering a scream.

He revs the engine and drives faster.

\---

In the dim light of the garage Isaac’s eyes are dull and bruised and fixed on the floor. Scott takes him gently by the wrist and leads him upstairs. Nudges him inside the room. Pulls out worn sweatpants and a soft tee from his closet and presses them into Isaac’s cold hands.

The silence remains unbroken as they change. When Isaac moves to take sleeping bag on the floor Scott catches his wrist again, just for a moment. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t pull at him; squeezes once reassuringly. He lets go and pulls back the sheets on his bed, scooting to the side.

Isaac follows.

\---

They stay on opposite sides of the bed, Isaac curled up small as possible, the line of his back tense and brittle. Scott keeps his eyes open, determined to keep watch over his friend during the night. The thought of Boyd makes the back of his throat ache and chest tighten with a mixture of regret and bitter sorrow. His elation at becoming an alpha and relief over Deaton keeps him warm from the worst of the grief, but it is fading fast along with the adrenaline.

His last thought is that he won’t be able to fall asleep. But under the comforting weight of the blankets and with the low _thump_ of Isaac’s heartbeat reverberating through the mattress, his eyes slip shut.

\---

The cloying, heavy scent of blood wakes Scott abruptly. He shifts, eyes adjusting to the dark quickly. Isaac hasn’t moved from his position on the bed but the blood-scent is unmistakably coming from him.

“ _Isaac_ ,” Scott says. “Isaac, what -” he leans over the other boy’s body and lets out a hiss. Isaac flinches. In the dark of the room he can see clearly how Isaac’s extended claws dig rivets into his own forearms, rivulets of dark liquid trickling down. He shies away from Scott as he curls up tighter, claws digging in deeper.

“ _Don’t_ ,” Scott says, urgency making his voice louder as he reaches for Isaac’s hands. Isaac lets out a low whine and lets Scott pry his hands open. “Please, Isaac. Don’t.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I -”

“It’s okay.” Scott pulls him into a full-bodied hug, a fierce protectiveness washing over him. “I’m not mad. It’s okay.”

Isaac lets out a trembling breath and relaxes by increments. Scott keeps his hands wrapped around Isaac’s until he feels the claws retract. “Good,” he murmurs, mouth against Isaac’s shoulder. “You’re fine.” He uses a corner of the sheet to wipe the blood off Isaac’s arms. The wounds have already stopped bleeding, but they heal slowly. Scott presses his hand over the worst of the gashes, veins turning black as the pain flows up his arm.

Isaac sucks in a sharp breath. “Don’t – you don’t have to.”

“I want to,” Scott says softly. Another shudder wracks Isaac’s body. Scott hushes him, rubs soothing circles until Isaac’s skin is healed and unbroken.

This time, Scott stays awake until Isaac’s breathing goes quiet and even.

\---

It’s still dark when he wakes up again. Isaac is watching him with a broken-open expression.

“You’re an alpha,” Isaac says. “You’re _my_ alpha.”

Scott swallows. “If – if you want.”

A noise escapes Isaac, involuntary, like it clawed its way out of his throat. He half-lunges forward, pressing his forehead briefly into Scott’s neck. “Can you – _please -_ ” he breaks off with a frustrated sound, pulling away and tilting his head back. “Please.”

Scott hesitates, unsure of what to do, of what Isaac wants. The other boy’s eyes flash yellow before closing, the exposed arch of his throat pale in the darkness.

Unbidden, his wolf rises to the surface, and instead of pushing it down Scott lets his eyes bleed red. Instinct takes over as he sets his still-blunt teeth against Isaac’s throat and exhales against his skin.

Scott bites, not hard enough to draw blood, not hard enough to be painful. Isaac sighs and goes limp beneath him. The display of trust makes something warm and possessive surge in Scott’s gut.

He pulls back, kisses the indentations of teeth gently. When Isaac brings his chin down their lips nearly brush.

“Go back to sleep,” Scott murmurs. “I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
